creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Blank Face
Is slenderman a being, or a cryptid? AlixeTiir 16:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I think he is more of a being. I love slendyWeirdozzy 16:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Love It I Just LOVE The Way This Is Written. Just Great! Itwasyou 21:18, July 22, 2011 (UTC) i like slenderman I Love Slendy! <3! -Invicies Creator? Hello, I'm thinking of creating a live-action short movie based on this. Does anyone know the original author? I know how to kill Slenderman. OK, so they say you have to fight fire with fire, so what we need to do is this. Find a volunteer who is willing to under go so much plastic surgery that they no longer have a face, teach them how to eat, breathe, see, and walk around without a face, then we need to give them the inpector gadjet treatment so their arms and legs can become really long, put them in a nice suit (with stretching fabric ofcourse) and teach them how to wander about the woods and not get their suit torn up or dirty (still faceless mind you) then have our slenderman fight the real slenderman, and since they're both slender man they will destroy eachother simultaneously thus freeing us of our slenderman problem and our children can then play outside safely once more. Nomad9931 15:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Because pitting something fake up against something real always ends well. If you want to volunteer, go ahead, just don't expect/force anyone else to get involved. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 18:30, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Slender Man is as real as the computer you are typing on, you people just dismiss him as a creation of Victor Surge on SA, well, he explained that after he made those, weird things happened to him. He most likely got the idea from his own experiences and dreams. Listen, you people/Skeptics/debunkers, just want to dismiss Slender Man because you dont want to believe that something that terrifying, that horrible exists in this world. WAKE UP CALL, it does exist in this world, i have two friends who saw him. but go ahead and dont believe he exists, but dont come crying to me when you encounter either him, a ghost or a demon. ^I wish idiots would quit with this Copy+Paste the hell out of that paragraph fad. It's annoying and I don't even know a single person who even paid attention to that website... I've had my own Slendy sighting. I don't need a "pastor" to tell me what is real and what isn't. Rant over, pasta was good. Eculeus, The Tortured One 14:49, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Word choice Overall, this pasta was a good read. The only complaint I have (and obviously I'm nit-picking) is with this sentence: "As she crab walked away from the door, she watched as tendrils as black as the void itself snake around through the cracks." I had to reread this sentence probably 5 times before it made sense to me. It seems to be grammatically correct, but it's a little wordy. I guess it's probably too late to change at this point. Saiing "as" three times in a row like that is just clunky and confusing. LePamplemousse 02:42, March 6, 2012 (UTC) This is a great creepypasta. I get chills now when i go into the woods. "Slenderman is watching you" Y'know, I've noticed a reoccuring theme in the pictures, Slenderman apparently has 2 forms, one is a more humanoid form, and this form always appears around playgrounds, especially around kids... Little kids... And when he's in the woods, he shows a more disturbing form, with multiple extremely long arms. It also seems his primary targets are children, so I'm going to leave that for you to decipher, and the main witnesses seem to be parents of the children he kidnaps, and he usually ends up killing them. Cool but fake It's interesting how he has people rendered insane, so if someone's gone insane then you never know if their insanity created him, or if he created the insanity. Slenderman Pictures I saw these photos where the Slenderman had been edited into them, does anybody know if there are more of these? The Fame Slenderman got really famous with the release of his game... "Gimme 20 Dollars" -Slender Creepy it is creepy... Ok, theres nout in that pic...oh, a faceless man - wait, what? Faceless?HOLY $H**!!!!!!-------->